Crazier
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Misty misses a certain old friend of hers, who she dreams to become more than just friends. Somewhere else that certain friend is planning a secret meeting with her, as it goes completely wrong. Will Misty still admit her feelings to him, or will she hate him for taking advantage of her weakness? Read to find out.. songfic, AAML, R&R!


**HIYA guys,**

**What's up..? I have here another one-shot and this time is a Pokeshipping one-shot. Misty and Ash are so cute together.. I mean who doesn't love them together..? x3**

**Anyway an update of Rape Tragedy will come somewhere next week since I'll be on a field trip from Tuesday until Friday, so sorry bout that.. ^^''**

**So without further ado, enjoy this one-shot and dun forget to review! ;3**

* * *

_Crazier – Pokeshipping songfic_

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

Misty Waterflower, a 16-year-old girl, with crimson red shoulder-length hair and bright emerald-green eyes, was sitting on a bench just outside Cerulean City in the Kanto region. She was wearing her travel outfit from when she was making her journey around Kanto with Ash Ketchum, a raven-haired boy with chocolate-brown eyes and Brock, a tanned wannabe Pokémon Breeder. She sighed deeply, thinking all about the memories she had shared with her friends, especially with Ash.

If his Pikachu hadn't toasted her bike, she wouldn't have seen all about Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. Thanks to him, she had met lots of wonderful people and Pokémon. And during the journey, she had gotten feelings for the dense boy, but he was just too dense to understand how she felt. Because of that, she had had many fights with him about the least things. But that made their bond stronger.

"Oh, Ash, how I wished you'd be here with me!" she complained to herself deeply.

But Ash was on a journey with May in Hoenn. She had been there too, but she had to let Togetic go. Thinking about that made tears appear in her emerald eyes. No one had ever seen her cry before, because she didn't show too many emotions to anyone in particular. She quickly wiped them away and headed back to the Cerulean Gym to feed the Water-Pokémon.

_Somewhere else…_

It was somewhere around Cerulean City, near the Cerulean Cove. A certain raven-haired boy was grinning to himself. His Pikachu was slowly shaking his head. This could go all _wrong_.

"Pika-Pi!" it muttered softly.

"Don't worry, Pikachu!" the boy assumed his buddy. "She'll love it, for sure! Now let's go get her!"

**I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything**

_With Misty…_

Before she had to feed the Pokémon, she went to her room and changed clothes, because the ones she was wearing now made her think about _him._ So she put on a cyan-blue T-shirt with a Starmie on it, dark washed denim jean-shorts and blue Converse. She put her hair into the usual side-ponytail and headed back to the Gym. Now she was the Gym leader, because her sisters were too busy with other business and being the youngest she was ordered to take over the gym. And because of that, she couldn't go anywhere else. She longed again to travel with Ash, to see all of the other unknown regions and to meet all of the entire Pokémon world.

But she shook her head, and focused her mind to the feeding. She felt happy when she was around Water-Pokémon and it made her feel relaxed, not to worry about _anything._ Then she heard the door open.

"The Gym is closed right now! Come back later!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"I'm not here to battle today, Mist!" the person replied.

The red-head froze shocked. It couldn't be… She turned around to see Ash standing in the door opening with Pikachu on his shoulder and his goofy grin on his lips.

"A-Ash…?"She stammered shocked. "What-what are _you _d-doing here?"

"Long time no see, Mist!" he said grinning. "How have you been?"

But she didn't reply, she was stunned and speechless to say anything. Then tears of happiness began to flow down her cheeks. She was happy, _really_ happy to see him standing in front of her. The raven-haired boy was taken aback by her sudden reaction. He had never seen her cry, so he sheepily stood there until the girl ran and sprang into his arms. He just awkwardly hugged her back. She sure was happy to see him.

"Ash, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!" Misty cried finally seeing her crush.

"Me too, Mist! But I have a surprise for you!" he replied grinning. He'll have fun for sure… Haha.

"What surprise?" she asked curiously. She was eager to know.

"You'll see…" he replied mischievously. "Just close your eyes and follow me!"

"Ya know, when I'm blindfolded I can't see anything, so how am I supposed to follow you?" the red-head exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't thought about that…" Ash trailed off sweatdropping.

"Nutt-head…!" she quietly muttered to herself at which Pikachu nodded understandingly.

"I know…! Just close your eyes!~" He just said.

The girl obeyed and she felt a warm hand grabbing her own. Her whole face went bright red. Damn you, Ash! What the hell are you thinking?! Ash led the way as the girl silently followed: an awkward silence. She just didn't know what she was supposed to say. She felt like Ash was a whole different person. He had grown taller than her, he had gotten more muscular, his hair had grown longer and he had matured a bit. But he was still as dense as ever. That made her laugh on the inside. She so loved him.

**You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier**

They quietly left the gym and went to the outskirts of Cerulean City, just beside the Cerulean Cove. The sun shined brightly and the rays of the sun were embracing the bright green grass. Flocks of Pidgeys and Spearows were chirping happily while they were flying in the bright blue sky. Few Stantlers were grassing in the meadows and in a clean small lake there were some Swanna's form the Unova region who were gently drifting in the warm sun. Their majestic white feathers shined in the bright sun which made them look like snow-white gems.

The two friends arrived at the Cerulean Cove in silence. During the whole trip neither of them had had the guts to say at least _one _word. They were friends, but now they felt like they were total strangers… A certain yellow mouse and a certain blue polkadot were grinning widely as their trainers arrived. This would definitely be fun… at least for the Pokémon. Let the fun begin!

Suddenly the red-head felt her hand being released which made her feel pain in the inside. She didn't want that Ash would let go of her hand. But Ash turned around and looked at the girl.

"We're here!" he finally broke the silence.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Misty asked curiously.

"Sure! Go ahead!" the boy replied happily.

She opened her eyes and they widened in awe. In the middle of the Cove there was a light-wooded table with the same kind of wooden chairs. On the table there was a snow-white tablecloth with two light-pink candles that smelled like cherry blossoms leaving a sweet scent behind. There were two plates with a fork and a knife on it too. On the plates were some silver lids. Underneath them should be the _food_, she guessed.

_"She'll love it! I'm sure of it!" _Ash thought happily.

Then he grabbed Misty's hand and led her to one chair. He held the chair for her like a gentleman and when she sat down, he shoved her on to the table. The red-head's face colored almost exactly like her hair-colour. She mumbled a thank you and looked away. Then he sat down himself and said:

"Thanks, Mist, for coming today with me!"

"N-No… pr-problem!" she replied stuttering.

"Let's enjoy this little _date_!" he winked.

**Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know**

Wait, what?! This was a _date_?! Since when were they dating? The girl grabbed the lid and put it aside. But what she saw, made her almost gag. She was shocked and she shrieked. This was the only weakness she had, and he just had to mess everything up. He hadn't matured at all… But the boy's eyes widened in shock as well. What the hell had happened to his romantic lunch?! On the table there wasn't his self-made sandwiches with cheese, salad, tomatoes, ham and mustard. But instead there was a Weedle and on his friend's plate there was a Caterpie. Misty screamed in fear when the Caterpie had clinged to her shirt and she tried to get him off.

"Ash, you bastard! How dare you do this to me?!" she yelled while tears got in her emerald eyes.

But the boy was astonished… How could this have happened? Then he got up and tried to get the bug off of Misty. They were close and somehow Ash managed to get it off of Misty's shirt, but the girl tripped over the Weedle and fell on the ground with a _thud_. Then she felt something heavy on her body. She opened her eyes to find a certain raven-haired boy on top of her.

From afar two certain Pokémon were watching. This had gone as they had planned. Those two needed to get together, they thought. But still, something was missing.

The girl suddenly began to shake. This couldn't be happening. First the bug and now this… It couldn't get worse, could it? She looked in his eyes and didn't say anything. The boy did the same. They stared in each other's eyes for a while, until Ash suddenly got up. His cap hid his eyes as he sat down cross-legged. He mumbled a sorry uneasily. The girl sat up as well and tried to look into his eyes. Her face softened when she finally understood: this wasn't what he had planned, so someone had sabotaged it. She got closer and whispered slightly smiling in his ear:

"It's okay, Ash! Don't worry about it!"

The said boy looked in his friend's gentle eyes and softened too. She definitely was right. He shouldn't sweat about it at all. This was someone else's fault, not his. He smiled then too which made the red-head melt from inside.

**How that would feel  
And you made it so real****_  
_****You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe**

Then they walked near a big tree. It looked more like the tree was very old. Its root was that thick. The two were standing opposite of each other and they looked like they were in deep thought. Both of them were thinking on _who_ could've sabotaged their first _date_. They both stayed quiet for a short while, until Misty suddenly spoke up:

"I wonder who could've done this…"

"Dunno, maybe someone who doesn't like us?" Ash proposed puzzled.

"Or someone who's jealous of us being together, that could also work…" Misty replied.

"Yeah, or some monsters who like bugs…" the raven-haired boy playfully grinned.

That hit the spot, and the boy felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, more like a slap. He turned around to see his best friend glaring angrily at him. Her hands were on her side and her eyes were narrowed. She hmphed and stuck her chin up insulted.

"Ow, that hurt! Why did ya do that, Misty?" Ash growled while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ash Ketchum, didn't your mother teach you that monsters _don't _exist or are you just dumb?" she replied angrily.

"Uhm… Good question actually… No, don't know…!" he said thinking aloud.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake… Ash, you're so stupid sometimes, but that's what I like the most about you…" she tried to whisper… but, it came kinda loud out.

"What? You like me?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Huh? Yeah… wait, what?! No… I mean, yeah, or no… I don't know!" she replied stammering while her face completely got red.

"What is it: yes or no?" he asked for a second time.

"I don't know, okay? I just don't know what to feel for you anymore!" she responded desperately. "You left me alone for all these years and I just can't think clearly anymore on my feeling for you… and Gary…"

"What about Gary?!" he suddenly shouted.

**You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...**

What the hell happened? Why did he suddenly shout? Ash felt his blood boil inside… what was this feeling? It was new to him. He felt like he should totally punch Gary or just beat the crap out of him. He had hated Gary for all these years and now this. That just hit the spot.

"What did Gary to you?" he shouted annoyed.

"Why do you wanna know that? It's none of your business!" Misty shouted back. She was taken aback by his attitude. What the heck was wrong with him?

Ash suddenly couldn't control himself anymore and is movements were quick. Misty found herself in no time pinned against the root of the tree. She looked at her friend in fright. He hasn't been this aggressive before. So he really must've hated Gary.

"What. The. Hell. Did. Gary. To. You?" he hissed furiously.

"Nothing, he just has been there for me when I was suffering from missing you." She softly replied.

"Misty, why didn't you just say so? Sorry I got so worked up about it, but something really bothered me about that!" he said blushing.

"Ok… but wait a sec… could you be _jealous_?" she replied unsure.

"What?! No!" he quickly responded.

"You are jealous!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop!"

"No, I won't do…" she started but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on hers.****

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

Misty widened her eyes as he felt him kiss her. Her eyes then filled with tears and began to fall down her cheeks. This was so suddenly. Why did he do that? All sorts of questions were wandering in her mind, which soon became completely blank. She finally understood it why he was here. He came to find her and confess his feelings to her. All of the puzzle pieces finally came to their place.

She closed her tearing eyes and let it all go. It was their moment and she didn't want to ruin it. Not after all those fights they had, ups and downs in their lives, a jealous Misty when Ash told him about May and Dawn. No, it was _their _moment now. No one's else.. just theirs.

She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, catching Ash a bit of off guard. But she smiled through her tears and everything what was on her mind was Ash Ketchum, her crush and maybe soon-to-be boyfriend.

After a short while Misty pulled away due to the lack of air. She still was crying, but not of sadness. These tears were because of happiness. Her dream just came true. Kissing Ash was her biggest dream, ever since they met. Over the years she had grown fond of him, and that will never fade away. Even if this was just a kiss of self-esteem.. (_which was not.. xP_), he still had to explain everything.

**You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier**

For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence, since neither of them had the guts to say something, because of their first kiss they had just shared. They also had both a blush that toyed on their faces, because of their intimate moment. Though Ash still had Misty in his arms, so the girl had no chance to move away. She had to remain in his arms, because he never wanted to let her go in the first place. He wanted to make her his, but he didn't know how. Just ask her, or let her ask him? He chose the first one, knowing that Misty was too proud to ask him. He knew her too well.

His heart suddenly ached as he took a deep breath when he said the following words, making Misty widen her eyes and filled with tears.

"Mist… I got a question to ask and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

The red-head nodded and didn't say anything, as she was anticipated to hear his question. Her heart was pounding at a fast pace as tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"Mist.. you know I love you right? And I know you love me as well. That's why I kissed you and you kissed me back. So my question is, since we both love each other.. Will you become my girlfriend?"

The girl didn't hesitate for a single moment as she hugged him tightly, whispering a "Yes.." and more tears fell down her cheeks. How much she had waited for those words to come out of his mouth. How much she longed him to kiss her. And all those wishes had come true in one _single_ day. She was overwhelmed and words couldn't describe just how happy she was. She was amazed… purely amazed.

* * *

**Ah.. I so luved it! 3**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and you'll see more updates in the near future..**

**P.S. I'm planning on doing a multi-chaptered fic starring Contestshipping, but you'll have to wait until I can publish it! ^^**

**Anyway, have a nice day or night.. :D**

**Peace out, **

**PrincessAmy 16 **


End file.
